Tenang dan Dewasa
by Buono Pomato
Summary: Adrian hanyalah seorang bocah kelewat hyperactive yang biasa-biasa saja . Iya, biasa aja, kalo gak bikin warga sekampung sericuh itu kalo dia beraksi . "Tapi gue bete kalo begini terus ... Gue juga pengen hidup tenang, damai, tentram, tanpa masalah, Jon ..." "Kalau begitu, belajarlah untuk menjadi TENANG dan DEWASA ." Warning inside! Friendship!Netherland/Indonesia


**Disclaimer : Hetalia punya Hidekazu Himaruya-_sensei_. Kalo punya saya, Russia bakalan jadi****_main character,_****terus Prussia bakal nongol sesering mungkin. Tapi enggak, kan? Galauuu... T.T #dilempar_Swallow_********OCs yang bertebaran punyanya****Buono Pomato****dan****Kyoura Kagamine****dengan colong-colong potongan nama teman-teman sekelas #gaploked.**

**WARNING :. OCs bertebaran! OCs dimana-mana! #tebar-tebarOCs #dilempar_rollingpin_********Kadar ke-OOC-an kelewat tinggi(mungkin?). Bahasa baku-gak baku campur aduk jadi adonan kue. Bumbu-bumbu****_shonen-ai_****kurang berasa. Abal banget, gaje banget, dan aneh banget, banget-banget pokoknya. Ide mandet kurang****_baking soda._****Peringatan khusus, ALAY MENDEWAAA! #woi****Humor garing #gigitemping Btw, humornya gagal, gak? .-.**

**Cerita fiksi serta penistaan dan abal-abalnya adalah milik saya, Buono Pomato. Jika ada kesamaan ide, gaya bahasa, nama tokoh, atau lain-lain, mungkin hanya kebetulan belaka. Karena jujur aja, gaya bahasanya ada beberapa dialog yang saya colong dari_fict_lain. #dilemparpanci**

**_Fiction_********pertama yang super-duper abal banget. RnR kalau berkenan? Kritik saya terima dengan tangan terbuka, saran dan pujian amat sangat saya terima #plak!****_Flame_********boleh ... kalau emang cerita ini seburuk itu. Saya cuman****_newbie_****!**

**_Don't like don't read_****!********_Enjoy_****!**

**. . .**

Ananda Adrian Putra Pratama Mandraguna—namanya tak bisa lebih panjang lagi—atau yang biasa disapa Adrian, hanyalah seorang bocah lelaki berumur 13 tahun yang kini tengah menduduki bangku kelas IX. Seorang bocah biasa, hidup, bernapas, tak ada cacat tubuh, tak ada cacat jiwa—oke, ini gaje sangat, makdusnya kehidupan normal layaknya remaja-remaja seusianya, keseharian yang juga biasa-biasa saja, nilai biasa-biasa saja, juga tubuh sedang yang biasa-biasa saja. Kecuali satu hal yang tak biasa, yaitu kepribadiannya yang kelewat _hyperactive_ yang bisa membuat warga sekampung bagai diserang sekelompok _titans_.

"ADRIAAAN!"

"Ampun, Maaak! Rian gak sengaja!"

Serangan bertubi-tubi lemparan sapu, kemoceng, lap, piring, gelas, keramik, garpu, pisau, lemari—eh, kok barang-barangnya jadi aneh bin ajaib begini?—dari Ibu Mandraguna meluncur ke berbagai arah, dengan anaknya sebagai sasaran lempar. Sedangkan Adrian sendiri terus berlari di jalanan kampung yang cukup ramai itu.

Loncat.

Nunduk.

Tangkap.

Hap!

Hap!

Dan dengan refleks yang luar biasa cepat, sang bocah berhasil menghindari segala macam rintangan yang menghadang. Mulai dari bola-bola sepak yang entah mengapa selalu mengincarnya, siraman air bekas cucian—yang entah sengaja atau tidak sengaja—dari ibu-ibu tukang gosip menyebalkan, dan kendaraan yang lalu-lalang-melintang.

"Bu! Adrian sembunyi di balik tumpukan kardus bekas di Gang Madesu!"

"Bu! Saya punya air bekas nyuci baju, nih! Pake aja buat nyemprot Si Adrian!"

"Bu! Saya punya _Mosin-Nagant, Dragunov, Zastava M76, Zastava M91,_dan _Rom—_"

"DEMI APA! SAYA BUKAN MAU NGEBUNUH ANAK SAYA, BU ANYA!"

"Tee-hee! Maaf, _da_!" Bu Anya nyengir sambil mengangkat jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya, jika anak-anak sekolahan bilang sih, itu tanda '_damai_'. Dasar wanita pengemar senapan _rifle!_ Cantik sih, cantik, tapi otak psikopat begitu ... bikin merinding!

"ADRIAAAN! GANTIIN GUCI MAHAL EMAK, NAAAK!"

"Tapi Rian gak sengaja, Mak!"

"Ayo, Bu! Tangkep Adrian, Bu! CUMUNGUD!"

"Ayo, Bu! Tangkep, Bu! Saya bantu semangatin, Bu!"

"Semangat! Semangat! Semangat! SEMANGAT TANTE MANDRAGUNA! AKU MENDUKUNGMUUU!"

"Kemoceng! Kemoceng! Mana kemoceng!?"

"Sapu! Bawa sapunya! Ayo semangatin Bu Mandraguna buat nangkep Adrian!"

Adrian mengumpat-umpat kesal. Mulutnya sibuk berkomat-kamit kayak membaca mantra yang pernah ia pelajari dari Eyang Kabur—eh?—meratapi nasibnya yang apes banget. Udah tadi mecahin guci mahal asli buatan Cina punya Ibunya, terus dikejar-kejar dan jadi sasaran lempar perabotan rumah tangga, terus ditambah ibu-ibu tukang gosip menyebalkan yang pakai acara mendukung Ibunya segala lagi. Kenapa gak sekalian aja ngejar dia ramai-ramai? Eh, jangan sampai, deh.

"ADRIAAAN!"

"AMPUN, MAAAK!"

Oke, ini emang amat-sangat-lebay-sekali-banget. Kelewat lebay sampai _author_ make kalimat gak efektif begitu. Tapi, inilah kenyataanya, setiap kali Adrian berbuat ulah di kampungnya, warga-warga bakalan ricuh supaya Sang Ibu—hanya sang ibu seorang karena gak ada seorang pun warga yang mau membantu—berhasil menangkapnya. Bagaimana tidak? Semua warga pernah menerima akibat dari ke-_hyperactive_-an Adrian. SEMUA, saya ulangi. Dan lagipula, jika sudah menyangkut kepada Adrian, masalah biasa pun bisa dianggap kejahatan bertaraf internasional. Oke, yang ini lebih lebay lagi.

Tapi, yah ... biarlah kejar-kejaran a'la _Bollywood_ antara Ibu dan Anak itu terus berlangsung. Eh?

**. . .**

"Demi apa! Gue apes banget!" ringis Adrian sambil mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya yang benjol. Berhasil terkena lemparan piring keramik Sang Ibunda tercinta.

"Itu sih, DL. Derita Loe. Lagian, itu kan, salah loe sendiri yang gak hati-hati." suara kelewat dingin dan kelewat datar seorang pemuda kelahiran Barat membuat Adrian langsung cemberut bete.

"Loe bukannya ngehibur gue gitu!? Gue baru kena amukan berjam-jam yang bikin kaki pegel, otak keruh, terus bikin telinga gue berdenging, nih!"

"Lebay. Nyokap loe cuman marah selama setengah jam, kaki loe pegel soalnya loe sambil nendangin meja, dan telinga loe berdenging karena yah ... mungkin elo jarang ngorek kuping?"

"Wah, loe bahkan sampai tahu segitu detailnya, Jon. Jangan-jangan ... iih-wow ... Jon, loe ngeceng gue, ya?" pertanyaan kelewat menjijikan dari seorang Adrian sukses membuat seorang Johannes van den Heuvel menyemburkan jus jeruk dengan tidak elitnya.

"DEMI VIDEONYA BELLA YANG LAGI GOYANG NGEBOR! GUE INI BUKAN MAHO, YA! DAN KALAU PUN GUE MAHO, GUE GAK BAKALAN SAMPE NGECENG ELO! MASIH ADA BANYAK COWOK YANG LEBIH GANTENG, LEBIH KECEH, DAN LEBIH KEREN DARI LOE!"

"Bercanda doang, Jon, bercanda. Elo kayak baru diajak kawin aja, histeris amat." Adrian meringis geli melihat raut wajah horor sahabatnya, lalu melompat turun dari tumpukan kardus yang ia duduki.

"Eh, btw, kenapa ya, gue selalu bikin masalah di kampung?" tanya Adrian, penasaran dengan nasib apesnya yang hampir selalu terjadi setiap saat—kecuali waktu ia tidur—yang membuat warga-warga pada dendam kesumat kepadanya.

"Itu gara-gara loe terlalu _hyperactive_, dan selalu bikin masalah ke semua orang, Ndri." jawab Johannes santai, kembali ke ekspresi cuek-bebeknya.

"_Hyperactive? Hyperactive_ itu apa, Jon? Benda? Nama orang? Atau sebutan ejekan? Atau apa?"

Dan Johannes pun sukses ber-_facepalm_ ria melihat raut kelewat lugu dan polos bak seekor marmut-minta-diremas di wajah sahabatnya yang (kata ibunya) sangat ganteng dan manis.

"Kenapa, Jon? Gue ganteng, ya?"

"Najis," desis Johannes. "Oke, biar gue jelasin apa itu '_hyperactive_'. _Hyperactive_ adalah gangguan perkembangan dalam peningkatan aktivitas motorik anak-anak hingga menyebabkan aktivitas yang tidak lazim—cenderung berlebihan. Ditandai dengan keluhan perasaan gelisah, tidak bisa diam, tidak bisa tenang, suka meletup-letup, aktivitas berlebihan, dan suka membuat keributan. Dengan kata lain, kayak elo banget."

Adrian mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Eh ... gue gak denger apapun kecuali berlebihan, dan kayak gue."

Johannes berdehem-dehem dengan gaya sok berwibawa. Emang udah dasarnya dia murid terpintar—coret—terjenius sekampung sih, jadi yah ... gitu, deh. Tapi cuman sekampung, ya.

"Tapi gue bete kalo begini terus... Gue juga pengen hidup tenang, damai, tentram, tanpa masalah, Jon..." rengek Adrian sambil memasang wajah marmut-minta-diremas-nya.

"Gue ada satu cara." Masih mode murid terjenius, "Mati aja. Gue denger-denger sih, kalau kita udah mati, gak akan adalah masalah lagi. _Good bye. The end. Dead end. Bye-bye_."

"_You don't say_banget. Gak gitu juga, kali! Maksudnya gue tuh, guenya masih hidup. Bernapas, dan bernyawa." kata Adrian sambil menatap Johannes dengan tatapan 'elo-ngajak ribut-atau-apa-sih?'.

Johannes memasang pose berpikir. "Hmm ... kalau begitu, belajarlah untuk menjadi TENANG dan DEWASA."

"Hee? TENANG, dan ... DEWASA?"

Johannes memasang seulas senyum tipis namun penuh arti. "Ya, TENANG dan DEWASA."

**. . .**

BRAK!

BRAK!

BRAK!

"Rian! Buruan bangun! Udah siang, nih!"

Terdengar suara gedoran pintu beserta teriakan kelewat cempreng bagai kucing dimutilasi dari depan pintu kamar Adrian. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang sdik yang ter—cuih—cinta yang secara—hoek—sukarela membangunkannya?

Krik, krik, krik.

Tak ada jawaban. Sepi, hening, tenang, dan damai.

"ADRIAN! GUE GEBRAK PINTU KAMAR LOE KALO LOE GAK BANGUN-BANGUN JUGA!"

"Hm..."

Hanya 'Hm' saja, dan itu cukup? Enggak mungkin.

BRAK!

"BANGUN ATAU GUE—"

"Gak perlu teriak-teriak gitu juga, Sigit. Gue udah bangun, kok."

Dan seorang Sigit Purnama Fachrezy Mandraguna cengok, gondok, dan membatu seketika.

Adrian, secara ajaibnya, sekarang gak lagi ngeringkuk di dalam selimut, tapi udah memakai seragam sekolah lengkap, dengan rambut hitam ikalnya disisir rapi dengan tambahan sedikit _gel_ rambut.

"Ayo kita sekolah, Sigit." ajak Adrian dengan aura ke-kakak-an yang menguar, lalu berjalan melewati Sang Adik yang masih belum selesai bengongnya.

'_Yes! Berhasil! Lanjutkan!'_ batin Adrian bersorak-sorak, guling-guling, dan tebar-tebar bunga mawar di dalam hati.

Setelah mendengarkan ceramah berjam-jam Sang Pemuda Belanda yang nyasar ke desa—Johannes maksudnya—kemarin sore sampai malam dengan bercucuran keringat dan air mata—lebay banget—, akhirnya Adrian pun mempelajari cara-cara untuk menjadi TENANG, dan DEWASA.

Mau pengulangan lagi? TENANG dan DEWASA.

**. . .**

"HUWAAA! MANDRAGUNA DAPET NILAI 100! KEREN!"

Seluruh murid bertepuk tangan kagum—sekaligus ketawa geli mendengar gurunya yang berteriak heboh sendiri—ketika nilai ulangan matematika diumumkan. Dan, Adrian mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Saya ulangi sekali lagi, saudara-saudara, SEMPURNA. Adrian yang biasanya mendapat nilai maksimal 70, dan minimal 50—tidak pernah dapat nilai 0, karena kalau kesampaian, bisa-bisa ia dikejar-kejaran a'la _Bollywood_ keliling kampung dengan Sang Ibunda tercinta yang menodongnya dengan golok atau keris—akhirnya mendapat nilai 100 besar tertera dikertas ulangannya.

"Adrian, kamu nyontak, _aru?"_

"Gak mungkin Yao, cuman dia yang dapet 100. Yang lain gak ada yang 100."

"Loe bayar berapa ke 'Ki Joko Jenius'?"

"Gak baik bicara gitu, Alfred!"

"Loe kayak nyokap gue aja, Thur, pake acara ngajarin gue segala."

"GUE INI KAKAK LOE, _YOU GIT_!"

"Adrian akhirnya mengikuti jejak Johannes."

"Akhirnya Adrian tobat."

"Ada yang bilang 'tomat'?"

"Tobat, Antonio. Tobat. Bukan TOMAT! Tomat terus yang ada dipikiranmu."

"Bercanda, Lovino cintaku, sayangku, cantikku, calon istriku. Hehehe..."

"GUE COWOK, YA! BUKAN CEWEK YANG BISA JADI ISTRI LOE! LAGIAN GUE GAK MAU SAMA LOE! BWEE!"

"Hahahahahahaha!"

"Menurut perhitungan dan perkiraan yang saya lakukan, Ananda Adrian Putra Pratama Mandraguna menjadi pintar seperti ini karena ia memang berniat untuk belajar, bukan ke dukun atau nyontek." Perkataan kelewat _hiperbolisme_ _a'la Wikipedia_seorang Kiku berhasil membuat semuanya berdecak kagum.

'_Demi apa! Lanjutkan, Adrian!_' batin Adrian lagi-lagi bersorak lebay didalam hati.

**. . .**

"Bunda pulaaaang."

"Selamat datang kembali, Bundaku cinta! Adrian dan Sigit udah masak makan malam, lho! Kami buat makanan kesukaan Bunda, ayam goreng kunyit. Terus Adrian juga masakin nasi goreng, sama buat es campur."

"..."

"Ada apa, Bunda? Capek? Pegal? Mau Adrian pijatin?"

"..."

"Bunda?"

"Adrian..."

"Ya, Bunda?"

"Anakku sayang! Bunda terharuuu!"

Dan untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

'_DEMI APA! BERHASIL LAGI! YAHOO! Yah ... ternyata resep di internet lumayan juga...'_

**. . .**

"Selamat pagi, Adrian!"

Pasang senyum manis.

"Selamat pagi, Mandraguna! Wow! Rapi seperti biasa, hm?"

Tertawa salah tingkah pura-pura malu.

"Kak Adrian! Kakak keceh, deh! Jadi pacarku, yuk!"

Entar ... itu cewek ada tompel dibawah hidung, tuh ... kagak ah, kayak upil nongol.

Tak terasa beberapa bulan sudah berlalu, dan Adrian yang baru diterima dengan suka cita oleh seluruh masyarakat kampung. Adrian _hyperactive_ yang dulu kini tinggallah sejarah. Sudah hilang terbawa arus Sungai Ciliwung, diterjang hujan badai, terhempas ke laut dalam, dimakan ikan paus, tak tercerna, keluar melalui saluran udara ikan paus, nyasar ke Sungai Amazon, lalu digerogoti ikan piranha, dan akhirnya mati—_good bye—the end—bye-bye—_dan tamat. Oke, lebay stadium empat.

Hari itu adalah hari yang cukup cerah di SMP 69 Ciheta, dan Artis baru kita baru saja mengakhiri pelajaran matematika—yang berakhir tidak elitnya dengan sang guru sibuk heboh sendiri karena semua soal darinya dijawab dengan sempurna oleh Adrian.

"Adrian!"

"Johannes cintaaa!"

"Maaf saja, saya ini bukan _gay_—alias homo—alias maho—alias penyuka sesama jenis—alias apapun itulah yang penting itu maksudnya. Saya ini masih normal—_straight_—lurus—penyuka cewek, apalagi yang dadanya gede—dan yang penting itulah. Jadi kalau mau 'cinta-cintaan' sama cowok, jangan sama saya. Sekian, terima kasih."

"DEMI APA, IIH! JOHANNES BOD—"

"Ananda Adrian Putra Pratama Mandraguna."

Kedua sahabat Belanda-Indonesia—yang udah nyaris saling pukul—menoleh ketika seorang pemuda bertubuh bagai preman—kekar, berotot, _macho_—, berambut pirang kelimis—nampaknya orang Barat nyasar ke kampung lagi, kayak Si Johannes—, berair muka kelewat serius dan berkacamata tebal datang menghampiri mereka.

"Ya, saya Adrian. Ada apa?"

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Ludwig Beilschmidt dari _University of Berlin_. Saya kesini untuk..."

"Hee!?"

**. . .**

Beberapa hari kemudian.

Di sebuah pos ronda, ibu-ibu tampak sedang melaksanakan arisan. Gak elit, arisan 'kok di pos ronda? Sekalian aja entar tengah malem nanti biar sekalian gantiin para satpam buat jaga malam.

"Eh, eh, Bu, saya dengar Adrian dapat beasiswa ke Jerman, lho!"

"Wah, masa'? Hebat, benar!

"Calon menantu saya, tuh! Ohohoho!"

"Adrian baru 13 tahun, Bu. Nikahnya masih lama banget. Lagian saya juga belum tahu gimana calon menantu saya."

"Bercanda aja, Bu Mandraguna ... bercanda! Hehehe..."

"Adrian yang dulu udah berubah, udah bukan Adrian yang dulu lagi."

"Tapi ... semenjak Negara Api menyerang—eh, maksud saya semenjak Adrian berubah, kampung jadi sepi, ya? Gak ada yang ricuh gitu..."

"Saya gak bisa latihan tembak lagi, _daa_. Membosankan, _daa~_" Aura hitam psikopat menguar.

'_Bu Anya nyeremiiin!'_

"Adrian kecil sekarang jadi dewasa..."

Semua terdiam, terhanyut dalam memori-memori yang begitu—hoek—manis, seperti : mengutuki Adrian, melempari Adrian, gotong-royong ngumpulin perkakas rumah tangga, menyemangati Bu Mahendarata—sampe-sampe ngebentuk grup _cheerleaders_ segala—, rasanya, kok ... kangen, ya?

"Bu, udah lama, ya..."

"Adrian yang dulu udah berubah..."

_Rasanya ... Adrian yang dulu jauh lebih baik ... walau menyebalkan, sih... Tapi seru..._

Semua ibu membatin, lalu mendesah.

Adrian, Adrian, dulu merepotkan, sekarang membuat dilema.

**. . .**

"Rian, loe udah buat keputusan?"

"Hum..."

"Rian! Buruan! Hari ini Pak Beil—Beilch—Beilchmidt—Beil—Beilch—Beilscmidt—Beil —ah! Siapapun itulah yang pasti orangnya itu!—bakalan dateng minta jawaban, lho!"

Ananda Adrian Put—_stop!_ Cukup Adrian aja, menenggelamkan wajahnya dimeja kayu kantin sambil mengerang keras. "Demi apa! Gue belum punya jawaban, Jooon! Huweee!"

"Cup! Cup! Cup! Ad'ian cayang 'angan nangis ... enta' 'Ohanes cedih..."

"Loe pikir gue anak kecil apa?!" Adrian mengangkat wajahnya, menampakan wajah kelewat _bad mood_yang kusut mengkerut kayak cecunguk(?). "Gue lagi dilema, nih! Loe bantuin ngehibur gue, gitu!?"

"Iyaa ... iya ... maaf, _Bro!_" ujar Johannes sambil membentuk jemarinya menjadi '_peace_'.

"Tapi demi apa ... gue dilema banget, Jon! Bingung _beuuud!_" keluh Adrian sambil uring-uringan.

"Tapi ... elo seneng 'kan, Ndri?" tanya Johannes lalu meneguk jus jeruk kalengan yang tadi dibelinya di kantin.

"Maksud loe, Jon?" Adrian balik bertanya. Ditatapnya wajah tampan, keceh,_sexy_, ero—stop— Pemuda Belanda dengan kedua manik coklat gelapnya. Ia menangkap suatu perasaan yang tersirat di dalam kedua manik _zamrud_ cemerlang milik sahabatnya. Perasaan ... sedih?

"Ya ... jadi kayak sekarang. Normal, biasa aja, tenang, ya ... enggak kayak dulu, deh, pokoknya. Elo seneng?" tanya Johannes.

"Hum ... bosen, sih, tapi setidaknya gak ada sapu terbang lagi. Hehehe..." Adrian menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya sambil ketawa garing.

Johannes menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya aneh. Biasanya, ini gesturnya jika ada sesuatu yang gak sesuai sama apa yang diharapkannya. "Jujur aja, elo yang dulu buat gue jauh lebih ... Adrian gitu. Maksud gue, elo yang sekarang kayak bukan Adrian—elo Adrian, cuman—ya, bukan elo—ya, gimana, ya...?"

"Gue ngerti. Elo lebih ngenal sisi lama gue, jadi gue yang sekarang aneh buat elo..."

Johannes mengangguk kecil. "Ya ... gitu, deh. Dan ... gue gak mau elo pergi ke Jerman, Ndri..."

Adrian terdiam. Perseteruan terjadi di dalam otaknya. Manakah yang benar? Mana yang harus ia ambil? Mana yang harus ia relakan?

"... kecuali kalo elo ngajak gue ke sana."

Adrian masih terdiam. Seakan tidak mendengar perkataan Johannes barusan.

...

"Gue udah ngebuat keputusan, Jon."

"Eh?"

Adrian tersenyum tipis. Miris, dan sedih. "Gue udah tau jawaban yang benar, Jon. Gue bakal milih..."

"Eh!? Adrian..."

Keduanya saling bertukar senyum.

"Yah ... gue cuman doa, semoga loe bahagia."

"Iya, Jon, makasih."

Dan keduanya saling berpelukan dalam persahabatan yang begitu erat. Walaupun mereka berbeda dalam berbagai hal, namun tak ada yang menghalangi persahabatan mereka.

"Eh—stop! Menjauh!" pekik Johannes tiba-tiba sambil mendorong tubuh Adrian menjauh.

"Eh?"

"Gue bukan _gay_."

"DEMI ELIZABETA YANG BARUSAN GOYANG ITIK! JOHANEEESSS!"

**. . .**

"Adrian pul—"

"KAKAAAK! JANGAN PERGI KE JERMAN, PLIIIS!"

"KAK ADRIAN GAK BOLEH PERGIII! ENTAR KAK SIGIT NGE-_BULLY_ AKUUU!"

"Bukannya gue gak suka elo pergi ke Jerman, cuman gue gak mau jadi anak sulung di rumah ini!"

"Mau pergi terserah, enggak juga aku gak peduli. Gak akan ngaruh sama hidup aku."

Sambutan kelewat heboh—dan kelewat cuek-bebek—dari adik-adiknya membuat Adrian terkesiap.

"Sigit ... Elsandra ... Amran ... Nicholas..." lirih Adrian sambil mengelus ubun-ubun adik-adiknya satu-persatu. Dan tumben-tumbennya Sigit gak ngamuk atau ngajak buat adu jotos karena merasa harga dirinya baru saja diinjak-injak. Biasa, remaja ababil kelewat lebay.

"Kakaaak!" isak Amran sambil memeluk Adrian, "Kakak bakal pergi? Kakak gak boleh pergi. Entar jadi sepi. Terus Kak Sigit sok jadi raja. Gak mauuu!"

"Amran..."

"Kak Adrian gak boleh pergi! Titik!" teriak elsandra sambil memeluk pinggang kakaknya. "Kalau Kakak pergi, entar aku gak punya bahan buat _fangirling_!"

"Hee? Ke-kenapa?"

"Kak Johannes sama Kak Adrian itu cocok! Aku suka! Aku suka! Kalian pasangan cocok! Ucul! Cucok! Unyuuu banget!"

"... ELSA! SEJAK KAPAN KAMU SUKA PASANGAN MAHO!?"

Johannes yang lagi menunggu didepan pagar rumah keluarga Mandraguna langsung bersin entah apa sebabnya.

"Kalo elo pergi, entar gue gak punya temen berantem! Gak seru!" tiba-tiba Sigit ikut teriak. "Kalo elo pergi, gue juga jadi anak sulung! Dan itu ngerepotin! Gak mau!"

"SI ELO BERISIK BANGET! GAK USAH SOK-SOK-AN _TSUNDERE_ GITU DEH, GIT! MAKIN LAMA ELO JADI MAKIN MIRIP SAMA LOVINO AJA!"

Dan Lovino yang sedang jalan berdua dengan Antonio nan jauh di sana seketika bersin-bersin gak jelas kenapa. Ada wabah baru, kah?

Dan dua anak tertua Mandraguna langsung adu mulut—tak terlewatkan edisi sayur-mayur, isi kebun binatang, dan makanan asal Indonesia yang mereka absen satu-persatu.

Oke. Lanjut.

"Nicholas gak mau bilang apa-apa sama Kakak?" tanya Adrian, melihat adik terkecilnya yang _introvert_ itu duduk di sofa sambil sibuk berkutat dengan _handphone_-nya. Umur boleh baru 4 tahun, tapi anak kecil jama sekarang pun boleh gaul, 'kan?

"Bilang apa?" dengan suara kelewat datar bagai kertas karton—kecuali kalau kena air—, Nicholas—yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan handphone _Android_-nya—menjawab.

"Bilang apa gitu?"

"Males, ah. Aku lagi ngurus 'Pou' aku."

Dasar anak _Android_.

Elsa kembali terisak. "Hiks! Kakak bakal pergi, nih?"

"..."

Tiba-tiba saja dari arah kamar tidur utama datanglah Ibu Mandraguna, tersenyum lebar melihat anak sulungnya dibekep sama adik-adiknya yang udah pada nyaris mewek—gak semua, sih. "Adrian! Udah pulang, Nak?"

"Iya, Bunda. Adrian udah pulang."

Setelah peluk-cium-tanya kabar dengan Sang Bunda—dan akhirnya ngajak Johannes yang udah keburu jamuran didepan pagar untuk masuk—keenam Mandraguna beserta satu anak van den Heuvel memasuki ruang tamu yang merangkup ruang keluarga di tengah rumah.

"Bunda, barusan aku ... nolak tawaran beasiswa ke Jerman."

"Hee!? Kok..."

"Adrian udah betah di Indonesia, dan ... Adrian bosen jadi TENANG, dan DEWASA... Adrian kasian ke Johannes. Dia tiap hari bosen banget kayaknya ... Adrian juga udah ngerasa suntuk banget kalo kayak gini..." ujarnya, mengacuhkan tatapan '_what-the_' dari sohibnya. "Adrian selama ini cuman akting ... Adrian mau jadi Adrian sendiri ... dan ... Adrian nolak beasiswa ke Jerman soalnya Adrian kasian sama Johannes. Dia Adrian tinggalin kalo Adrian pergi ke Jerman. Soalnya Johannes bilang kalau Adrian gak boleh pergi ke Jerman kecuali kalau ngajak Johannes ikut ke Jerman sama Adrian. Jadinya ya ... gitu."

"Kak Adrian ... Kak Johannes ... ternyata ... kalian ... IMUT BANGEEEETTT!" Elsa menjerit kegirangan. Sepertinya taraf keabnormalannya naik satu bar.

Sang Ibunda Mandraguna tersenyum lembut, dielus helai hitam ikal anak sulungnya itu. "Ya udah, terserah Adrian aja. Gakpapa sama Bunda, asal kamu bahagia..."

Adrian tersenyum dan memeluk Sang Bunda.

"Adrian mau balik kayak dulu lagi! Jadi Adrian yang rema kayak dulu lagi! Ehehehe!"

Dan tak ada yang menydari bahwa satu—dua kalimat diatas memiliki arti bahwa ... Sang pencari masalah yang kelewat _hyperactive_ bernama Ananda Adrian Putra Pratama Mandraguna versi pertama telah kembali...

JEDEEER!

"AAADRIIIAAANNN!"

BRAK!

BRUK!

PRANG!

CRANG!

CRING!

JEDEEER!

Eh?

"AMPUN, MAAAKKK! ADRIAN GAK SENGAJAAA!"

"CUMUNGUD BU MANDRAGUNAAA!"

Yup! Benar-benar telah kembali.

**. . .**

**Yey ... alay tingkat dewa. Gaje tingkat dewa. Saya baru nyadar banyak kalimat aneh bin gaje didalamnya. .-.**

**Btw, disini ada kelima anak Mandraguna yang saya dan Kyoura buat. Kelima bocah nista dengan arti nama yang juga kelewat lebay. ASEAN.**

**_Mood_********lagi gak bagus, tapi ulangan IPS menyiksa otak, pengen nulis tapi entar gak belajar ... asli menyebalkan banget. -_-**

**Humornya garing banget... #gigitemping #pundung**

_**Mind to review**_**? Kritik dan saran amat-sangat dibutuhkan.**

**_Well_****,****_that's all_****.**

**Regards,****Buono Pomato.**


End file.
